A Maldição da Casa de Malibu
by raquelvalente91
Summary: O que ao principio aparentavam ser as melhores férias de sempre, tornaram-se no maior pesadelo de Alexandra Richards. Jisbon - OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Apesar de "Mar Vermelho" estar em Hiatus, não quer dizer que eu deixe de escrever uma nova fic, por isso aqui fica o inicio de uma nova história.  
_**Disclaimer: **_A série não me pertence. Eu só tenho poder sobre a familia Richards. Todos os erros gramaticais que encontrarem são considerados meus.  
_**Fic: **_"A Maldição da Casa de Malibu"  
_**Summary: **_"O que ao principio aparentavam ser as melhores férias de sempre, tornava-se num horrivel pesadelo para Alexandra Richards."  
_**Pairings: **_Jane/Lisbon~~~~Alex/OC  
_**Rating: **_**T** (palavrões e conteúdo sexual não explícito), pode subir para **M** nos capítulos finais._

**

* * *

**

_"Já chegámos?"_

_"Alexandra Filipa, quantas vezes é preciso dizer que quando chegarmos vais ser a primeira a saber?"_

Alexandra suspirou e revirou os olhos à resposta do pai. Achou que merecia pois já tinha perguntado o mesmo mais de vinte vezes em duas horas, mas desde que tinham saido de Sacramento estava ansiosa para chegar ao destino que esperava a familia Richards.

Amaldiçoou o mosquito que a irritava e colocou os fones nos ouvidos voltando a ouvir música enquanto via os campos que rodeavam a auto-estrada.  
Acabara o ensino secundário e logo no primeiro fim-de-semana de férias os pais já tinham os 3 meses de Verão programados.

Filha única, Alexandra - ou Alex como era conhecida por todos - era uma rapariga bonita, inteligente e independente. Com 1 metro e 70 de altura, cabelos castanhos-claros ondulados e olhos verdes, fazia as delicias dos olhos masculinos. A sua média de secundário concedera-lhe a entrada na Everest College em Phoenix para o curso e Criminologia, o que maravilhou os pais.

Os pais, ambos descendentes de luso-americanos, imigraram para os Estados Unidos no principio dos anos 80. O pai, Carlos Richards, era Procurador do Ministério Público e a mãe, Elisabeth, trabalhava na indústria imobiliária. Alex considerava-se e era uma jovem feliz.

_"Ainda não chegámos?"_

Pelo espelho retrovisor, viu o pai revirar os olhos e a mãe sorriu. Pelos vistos ainda iriam demorar um bocado até chegarem a Malibu. O pai tinha alugado a casa a um amigo e pelo bem que este falara da casa, Alex decidiu que estas seriam as melhores férias de sempre, apesar de ter um pressentimento que algo iria suceder.

* * *

**AN2: **_Vou fazendo o update na história consoante as reviews. Lembrem-se que ao clicarem no quadradinho aí em baixo farão feliz uma autora.  
=D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Peço imensas desculpas, mas aparentemente ao editar o capitulo pregaram-me uma partida. Agora sim, capitulo dois, postado. Como já disse na ultima vez, vou postando dependendo das reviews que obtenho nesta história, por isso caros leitores, façam de mim uma autora feliz.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Para quem não sabe, Angela é o nome verdadeiro da mulher de Patrick (vejam o episódio Cackle Bladder Blood da 3ª temporada se quiserem verificar). Todos os erros gramaticais são da minha autoria e pertencem-me, assim como a familia Richards. Lembrem-se que a personagem principal desta história é Alexadra Richards, aka Alex._

* * *

Patrick Jane acordou a ouvir o Cd que tocava todos os dias na sua nova casa. Sorriu para si mesmo e levantando-se da cama, vestiu umas calças de fato-de-treino e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Sabia que assim que lá chegasse, havia de se deparar com a mesma visão de há 8 meses, por isso tinha motivos para estar feliz.  
E não havia nenhum motivo para não estar, porque ver Teresa Lisbon fazendo o pequeno-almoço e a dançar ao som de _Wannabe _era algo único e que o divertia imenso.

8 meses e quatro dias passaram desde que os dois tinham começado uma relação amorosa. A equipa sabia da relação entre os dois mas nada diziam, pois a Chefe e o Consultor finalmente tinham encontrado a felicidade um no outro e embora a vida sexual e a vida a dois fosse optima, uma frase importante ainda estava por dizer. Patrick não conseguiria proferi-la enquanto não tivessem Red John morto ou no corredor da morte, mas para sua própria surpresa, ela não se importava com esse detalhe. Sabia que se amavam, um olhar, um toque, um beijo explicitavam os sentimentos de ambos, falando mais que as próprias palavras e fazendo o casal feliz.

_"Presumo que a tua falta de diálogo seja por estares a gostar do _show_ que te estou a dar neste momento."_

A voz da sua namorada fê-lo voltar à realidade e sorriu.

_"Embora goste de te ver assim, prefiro quando estás comigo, na nossa cama e sem roupas a cobrir a beleza do teu corpo."_

A sua resposta obteve o resultado desejado. Viu ela corar furiosamente e voltar a sua atênção para a tarefa em questão.

_"Minha querida, pensava que me conhecias melhor do que isso. E a minha resposta não é razão para corares, a não ser que te estejas a lembrar da noite passada."_

Ela voltou-se repentinamente com a espátula na mão e fez o seu melhor *evil-glare*.

_"Patrick Jane, a não ser que queiras que eu te enfie esta espátula no sítio onde o sol não brilha, acho melhor não me provocares."_

Patrick sorriu e sentou-se à mesa a fingir que lia o jornal da manhã. Teresa roubou-lhe um beijo enquanto servia o pequeno-almoço e o silêncio que se instalara à mesa era comfortável.

_"Sempre alugaste a casa neste Verão?"_

_"Sim. Um amigo meu pediu-me para lhe alugar a casa. Ele quer passar estes 3 meses lá com a familia."_

_"Conhece-lo bem?"_

_"Claro, não iria alugar a casa a mais ninguém a não ser ao Carlos. Depois de tudo o que lá se passou, o meu plano era vendê-la, sabes disso, mas penso que pode esperar mais 3 meses."_

_"Eu sei, e ainda bem que alugaste a casa e deixaste uma familia disfrutar das férias de Verão. Pena que os criminosos não tiram férias."_

Riram pois bem que sabiam que era verdade.

_"E de onde conheces esse tal Carlos?"_

_"Já ouviste falar de Carlos Richards?"_

_"O Promotor Público? Claro, é um dos melhores do Estado da Califórnia."_

_"Lembro-me que Carlos veio para os Estados Unidos no principio dos anos 80. E sei disso porque ele foi meu vizinho."_

_"Teu vizinho? Mas tu e o teu pai não andavam por aí com o Circo?"_

_"Não. Nessa altura já eu namorava com Angela e começei a trabalhar por conta própria. Viemos para Sacramento e alugámos uma casa nos subúrbios. Carlos comprara a casa ao lado da nossa e conhecemo-nos. Quando casei com Angela e descobrimos que ela estava grávida, mudámo-nos para Malibu. Carlos e eu trocámos os números de telefone e mantivemos o contacto ao longo deste tempo todo. Ele soube o que se passou em Malibu e devido à nossa amizade, também tentou encontrar algo sobre Red John mas em vão. Assim que saí do Hospital, encontrei apoio em Carlos e Lisa. Eles sabem de tudo o que se tem passado, desde a minha entrada para a CBI até ao nosso relacionamento. Sem contar contigo e com a equipa, são os meus únicos amigos, e de longa data."_

_"Parecem ser optimas pessoas."_

_"E são. Vais adorar conhecê-los."_

Um olhar para o relógio de parede da cozinha lembrou aos dois que tinham trabalho a fazer. Depois de terem limpo a mesa e lavado a loiça, tomaram um duche e vestiram-se.

Quando estavam à porta de casa, Patrick agarrou a namorada pela cintura e beijou-a calorosamente. Teresa ainda recuperava o fôlego quando o viu já junto ao carro, com um sorriso sacana e as chaves na mão.

_"É a minha vez de guiar."_


End file.
